<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Princess by saltyfandombrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790196">Like A Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat'>saltyfandombrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, F/F, Fluff, Flynn has a crush, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Soft Carrie Wilson, Soft Flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know about you, but I've been a klutz my entire life!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn/Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                    Flynn would consider herself to be a clumsy person, she had been a klutz her entire life, it was one of those things she had come to accept. However, she was also an impulsive person. Which was exactly why she decided to buy the pair of cheetah print wedged sneakers when she saw them and why she decided to pull them on without ever trying to walk in them. She nearly succeeded until she got to the front of the school after the bell had already rang, hurrying towards the steps before her foot was twisting to the side and she was finding herself on the ground, pain immediately shooting through her leg. Honestly, she was just glad that she was late so nobody was able to see her falling right before she reached the staircase. Of course, the noise she heard next made her rethink viewing it as a win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    "Are you okay?" A slightly exasperated voice came from behind Flynn and she recognized the tone without even having to turn around. That familiar dainty voice that belonged to an equally dainty girl, none other than Carrie Wilson herself. She tilted her head anyway to see her approaching, walking delicately in actual heels as though it was nothing and Flynn couldn't help but laugh when she saw that. It was just her luck that this was the one day Carrie was late as well, of course, she had to be right there. Her heels only made things worse, a silent reminder that she was better than Flynn in that regard, but everything about Carrie tended to scream, "I'm better than you." The words sounded far too sincere, though, she had never known her to worry about anyone else besides the rest of Dirty Candy and Nick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   As Flynn watched her, Carrie scurried closer to her and reached out an empty hand before she had the chance to answer. Raising an eyebrow, she realized she wasn't really in a position to turn down any help she could get, so she took well-manicured hand and used it to help herself off of the ground. She winced when she tested putting some weight on her foot, it definitely felt like she had twisted it or worse. Carrie seemed to take note that she wasn't going to be able to make it all the way up the steps and to the nurse's office on her own, not without really struggling anyway. Upon that realization, she held out an arm to help her even more and Flynn couldn't help but grin when she saw that. She was sure she was dreaming all of this up, there was no way Carrie Wilson was offering to help her to the nurse right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   "That's surprisingly decent for you, you may have a heart after all," Flynn's tone was lighter than it usually was when she was interacting with Carrie, truly grateful for the help she was being given, even if it confused her. Honestly, if she had watched Carrie fall right in front of her, she was sure she would help her out as well. Maybe it wasn't too surprising. She didn't miss the way she rolled her eyes at the comment, but she didn't push Flynn away and continue walking either, so there was that. It felt weirder now, there was almost a fondness to the attitude they were taking with one another, the usual bite was completely gone and it seemed more like playful banter between friends. Like with Julie. Briefly, Flynn thought she might have to get injured around Carrie more often if this was how she was treated when she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   "Do you want my help or not?" Carrie asked and smiled when she received a nod before she could even finish asking her question. "Good, come on then," But when Flynn went to lean on her shoulder, Carrie stuck a hand between them and kept her away, which did nothing to make her less confused about the situation. "Whoa, what are you doing? If you lean on me like that, I'm not going to be able to stay upright." As if to reiterate her point, Carrie pointed one long nail down to her heels and Flynn wished she didn't smirk a bit at that. Just the knowledge that she may be admitting there was something she couldn't do, but she couldn't revel in it for too long before she was being raised off the ground. Literally lifted off of her feet and her head was spinning by the time she realized she was being held bridal style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “You’re very strong,” Flynn laughed out quietly, tightening her arm around Carrie’s neck a bit as she was lifted further off the ground. She couldn’t remember the last time she was carried and certainly not like this. And she really didn’t expect for the person to be carrying her to be one of the people she argued with the most. Especially considering how girly and proper Carrie acted, she didn't want to stereotype anyone, but she had never associated her with physical strength. As she was lifted off of the ground like it was nothing, she was being quickly proven wrong. She pushed that thought out of her mind, trying to defuse a bit of the awkwardness with humor which was one of the things she was best at. "Like, surprisingly strong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Thank you, it’s from constantly having to carry my band,” Carrie responded almost immediately to that compliment, though her tone was light and whimsical. And Flynn wasn’t sure how serious she was about her comment. She had seen Dirty Candy perform more than once, everyone had, and most of them always did really well. Still, she would be lying if she said she didn’t focus on one person in particular, but that was hardly her fault. The performances were set up for Carrie to be the center of attention and Flynn had to admit she deserved it. She really did have an eye for fashion and she seemed to be born for the stage, she was a performer at heart and genuinely had a passion for what she was doing. As much as she joked about Carrie's talent coming from her father's money, she knew it was actually all her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   "I like this, it makes me feel like a princess," Flynn told her as she carried her gracefully up the steps, seeming like it was the easiest thing in the world, though she may have been romanticizing the experience. But hey, it wasn't every day that she was bridal style carried by someone, she thought this was one of those times when she should be romanticizing what was going on. This would likely never happen to her again, so she needed to enjoy it while it lasted. It was definitely weird and she would be a lot more embarrassed if she wasn't so used to her own weirdness. There was no shame in needing help, though, and there was certainly no shame in being carried around. She thought she could get used to it, especially if the person carrying her was as pretty as Carrie was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>